Jonathan Samuel Kent
"With my parents gone someone has to take up the torch." -Jonathan on his family's legacy Jonathan Samuel "Jon" Kent is the first-born son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent. When Jon's parents disappeared he returned to Smallville and Metropolis to find answers to their disappearance. He is a member of the Next Generation Justice League. Along the way, he befriended the Queen Family and crossed paths with Laura Luthor and Raine Kendell. Early Life Jonathan is the first-born son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent. Growing up Jon was trained to control his powers by his father. Jonathan developed a close relationship with his adoptive paternal grandmother, Martha and his maternal relatives, the Queens, and moderate familial relationships with his maternal aunt Lucy and maternal grandfather General Sam Lane. History = To be added = Personality Jonathan has proven to be a kind, brave, and heroic individual. It has been noted that he has a combination of both his parents most notable traits; such as Clark's courteous nature and Lois' sense of cunning. Much like his father Jonathan tends to feel like an outcast due to his powers. Physical Appearance Despite his being a Kryptonian/Human hybrid Jonathan is indistinguishable from a normal human. Jonathan hails an appearance similar to his father's; fitting the description of dark and tall. He has dark hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Relationships Christopher Kent Though they have no true blood relations Jon and Chris have a true brotherly bond. Since they share the same age, powers, and dangers they always understand each other. Moe Queen Upon their first encounter, Jonathan and Moira became fast friends. Moe became intrigued with his desire to save lives and Jon became fascinated by her need for danger. On the battlefield they are an unrivaled force to be reckoned with; personally, they are best friends that have each other's backs. Robby Queen Similar to his relationship with Moe Jon and Robby developed an immediate friendship. Robby often acts as his intel source and field hacker, while Jon acts as Robby's mentor. Aside from their on-field teamwork, the two share a brotherly relationship; Jon helps raises Robby's confidence, while Robby gives Jon the experience of having a younger brother. Maryse Curry Maryse and Jonathan are close friends who were introduced to each other at a young age by their parents. With both being unable to completely fit in with normal people Jon and Maryse have a close and understanding bond. On missions both Jon and Maryse act as field support and are often partnered up. As their relationship deepens both develop intense romantic feelings for each other. Raine Kendell When Jonathan and Raine first met was when the two were introduced to each other by Moe. Almost instantly a connection was forged between them. Jon became allured by her captivating demeanor and Raine was allured by his kind and gallant nature. Soon they became partners in crime after their first mission. After getting to know each other better and more personally a mutual attraction was formed. When their trust in each other deepened, Jon became involved in her son's life, while bringing out her vulnerable side and Raine helped Jon evolve as a hero while making him feel less alone. Laura Luthor Jonathan and Laura first met when Jon saved Laura from a fire. Afterward, Laura became both curious and entranced by Jonathan's bravery and gallant demeanor, while Jon became attracted to Laura's beauty and innocence. After becoming familiar with each other a romantic tension between the pair began to manifest. Over time Laura became curious about how Jonathan always came to the rescue, especially when it came to metahumans. Leo Lang Jon and Leo first met when they were introduced to each other by Laura. After getting to know each other they got along immediately. Leo thought of Jon as an occasional guardian angel and Jon appreciates Leo's kindness. After noticing Jonathan's knack for coming to the rescue Leo became curious in knowing how he pulled off many feats, but decided to trust Jonathan's word on the explanation he gave him. After noticing Jon's involvement in Jaime's, Leo's son, life and his deepening relationship with Raine, Leo became jealous of Jonathan and started to see him as a rival. So in order to solve his problem, Leo began attempting to get Jonathan and Leo's sister, Laura, together. Powers & Abilities Powers * Kryptonian/Human Hybrid Physiology: '''Due to his hybrid nature Jonathan has the standard powers of a Kryptonian empowered by a yellow sun. * '''Solar Battery: '''Jonathan can absorb and store solar energy emitted from yellow suns, such as Earth's, inside his body. This solar energy is likely stored within his cells for conversion into fuel for his superhuman powers and abilities; this process is the core from which his other abilities manifest. * '''Super Strength: '''Due to being born under a yellow sun Jonathan has the same strength of an adolescent Kryptonian of his age. Jonathan is capable of handling tens of thousands of pounds. * '''Super Stamina: '''Jonathan possesses a stamina phenomenally exceeding that of humans. Despite Jonathan can lengthily go without tiring, he eventually does need to rest or relax. * '''Invulnerability: '''Jonathan is immune to conventional means of harm. Jonathan has proven to be bulletproof and invulnerable to almost all forms of blunt force trauma. * '''Super Speed: '''Jonathan is capable of moving at speeds so fast he appears as a simple blur. * '''Super Senses: '''As a side effect of his hybrid nature Jonathan can perceive things at levels beyond that of a normal human. * '''Heat Vision: '''Jon can emit intense rays of heat from his eyes capable of melting or obliterating most earthly materials. Abilities * '''Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Being trained at a young age by both his parents to hone his powers and to defend himself Jon became a talented unarmed combatant. Later these skills were enhanced when his maternal grandfather General Sam Lane and cousin Oliver Queen helped him further his skills. When Jon began using the Fortress of Solitude he went under Jor-El’s, his Paternal grandfather, tutelage and developed an expertise in Kryptonian military combat. * '''Expert Detective/Investigator: '''Both '''Jon's parents taught him about making investigations, how to put clues together, and how to follow leads and with his own cunning he became a talented and accomplished investigator. Later on his cousin, Chloe taught him what she knew and shared her knowledge with him and his skills were enhanced. Appearances Trivia TBA Copyright Jonathan Samuel Kent is a character published by DC Comics, created by Dan Jurgens, Alan Moore, Scott Lobdell. This character belongs to the Superman comic stream, created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.